


מדריך להישרדות בספר האמריקאי

by Areola



Category: Sherlock (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types, דמדומים, שרלוק
Genre: Alternative Universe - Twilight, Attempt at Humor, Gen, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: מפנה מסעיר ומפחיד בחייו של שרלוק הולמס בן ה-17, מתחולל כשהוא עובר אל אביו לעיירה גשומה וקודרת, ופוגש בה את ג'ון ווטסון, נער מוזר, בעל עור חרסינה, עיניים תכולות, ופנים די משעממים. ג'ון מגלה כלפיו עוינות בלתי מובנת מצד אחד ורצון מובן מאוד להתחמק ממנו מצד אחר.שרלוק חש כי מאחורי חזותו החיצונית המשעממת של ג'ון מסתתרת תעלומה והוא נחוש לגלות את סודו האפל.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, שרלוק הולמס/ג'ון ווטסון
Kudos: 3





	מדריך להישרדות בספר האמריקאי

יומו הראשון של שרלוק בפורקס עבר עליו בשעמום איום. הוא השתלט על המחשב הנישא של אבא, פרץ לאתר המשטרה המקומית וסגר את שלושת התיקים שנותרו בלתי-פתורים משך העשור האחרון.

ביום המחרת יצא שרלוק לתור את הסביבה. הוא הקיש שהשכנה מימין בוגדת בבעלה, העליב את אבי המשפחה שגר ממול (שרלוק סיפר לו כי בנו מעדיף את בני המין החזק ולא את בנות המין היפה) וכמעט גרם לאבא לדהור ברחבי העיירה עם הסירנה כשנכשל לשוב הביתה בזמן (הוא מצא גופה של דביבון מרוקן מדם וסימני השיניים לא הזכירו שום חיה שאמורה הייתה להימצא ביערות וושינגטון). אבא גרר אותו הביתה באוזן והכריז שאין לו מושג "מה לעזאזל אמא שלך הרשתה לך לעשות שם בלונדון, אבל כאן אתה לא יוצא מהבית אחרי עשר בלילה."

שרלוק הביט בו בזוג עיניים גדולות, התנצל והבטיח שהתקרית לא תחזור על עצמה.

למחרת חזר שרלוק הביתה בחמש בבוקר, הרבה אחרי שאבא הקים את כל העיירה על הרגליים. אבא, הרוג מעייפות, אמר שהוא רוחץ את ידיו משרלוק.

פורקס, החליט שרלוק כעבור שבוע, הייתה המקום המשעמם ביותר עלי אדמות. מזג האוויר, מצד שני, היה נחמד. חשרת העננים והגשם התמידי הזכירו לו את לונדון.

כמסתבר, היו אלה ימי החירות האחרונים שלו. בעצם אותו יום שב אבא הביתה בעיניים טרוטות והודיע לשרלוק ש"חופשת הקיץ הסתיימה. כמו כל הנערים בגילך, גם אתה חייב ללכת לבית הספר."

"שטויות," השיב שרלוק. הוא עבר את בחינות סיום התיכון בהצטיינות עוד בגיל ארבע-עשרה. לא הייתה שום סיבה שיחזור לספסל הלימודים בשלב מתקדם זה של חייו. "אוניברסיטה היא בזבוז זמן."

"אני לא מדבר על אוניברסיטה," השיב אבא. "אני מדבר על בית ספר תיכון. כמו כל ילד בן שבע-עשרה."

אבא וודאי לא היה רציני. שרלוק לא ראה כל צורך לכבד אותו במענה.

~

הייתה זו טעות טקטית מצידו של שרלוק. למחרת קידם אבא את פניו כשהוא ניצב לצד הטנדר המכוער ביותר ביקום, חיוך רחב מרוח על שפתיו והכריז: "זה הרכב שלך!"

שרלוק מצמץ. "אני לא מבין."

"לכל הילדים כאן יש אוטו. לא חשבת שאני אתן לך ללכת ברגל לבית הספר."

שרלוק טלטל את ראשו בחוסר הבנה. "ראשית כל, אני לא נוהג. שנית, גם לו היה לי רישיון, לעולם לא הייתי מסכים לנהוג בתועבה הזו שמתחזה לאוטומוביל." הוא התקרב בזהירות לטנדר, מציץ לתוך מושב הנהג. "האם ידעת שראשו של האדם האחרון שנהג ברכב הזה נערף על ידי גרזן?"

אבא נע באי-נוחות על מקומו. "אממ, ובכן. זאת הסיבה שקבלתי אותו בחינם. אבל איך _אתה_ ידעת...?"

שרלוק עמד לפצוח בהסבר כשאבא כחכח בגרונו. "אתה יודע מה, אני לא רוצה לדעת."

שרלוק בחן את הטנדר בעניין מחודש. "אני מניח שאם הנהג הקודם היה קורבן לרצח ברוטאלי אולי ארצה לשמור את הרכב. אני יכול להיכנס עכשיו הביתה?"

"מה פתאום!" אבא נראה מזועזע. "אתה הולך לבית הספר!"

שרלוק פנה ללכת הביתה. לאבא היו תכניות אחרות.

~

שרלוק מצא את עצמו משקיף בקדרות על המכלאה הידועה יותר כבית ספר תיכון. באנגליה, השכיל שרלוק להתחמק מהסיוט. עדיין לא היה לו מושג מה עבר בראשה של אמא כשהחליטה שבמקום לגור בלונדון עם מייקרופט, מוטב לשלוח אותו לאמריקה, לגור עם אביו המשעמם והנורמטיבי. שרלוק רצה לחבוט את ראשו בקיר.

ובכן, מה שאבא לא יודע, לא יוכל להכאיב לו. שרלוק היטיב את מעילו ופנה ללכת בכיוון היציאה. יום הלימודים הסתיים בשלוש, ואבא בלאו-הכי לא חזר הביתה לפני שש. היער היה מלא דברים מעניינים.

~

הימים הבאים חלפו על שרלוק בנעימים. הוא הקפיד להיראות כשהוא עוזב את הבית בבוקר, השאיר ספלי תה ריקים במטבח והעסיק את עצמו בניסיון לאתר את הטורף המוזר שחי ביערות פורקס. הוא מעולם לא התעניין בקריפטוזאולוגיה, אך הממצאים הברורים (חיות מרוקנות, טביעות דנטאליות שנראו אנושיות בעליל) העידו על קיומם של בני-אדם שניזונו מדמן של חיות. בלתי-סביר, אך כל האפשרויות האחרות היה עוד פחות סבירות. שרלוק התכוון להעביר מספר לילות ביער בניסיון ללכוד אחד מהם בשעת ציד כשאבא, רועד מזעם, התפרץ לתוך הבית והכריז: "לא היית בבית הספר."

אבא לא יכול לדעת דבר כזה. שרלוק גלגל את עיניו. "שטויות."

"אל תתחכם איתי, ילד. אני יודע שלא היית בכיתה אפילו יום אחד."

שרלוק הרים גבה. אבא נראה נחוש בדעתו. אבל התרמית שלו הייתה כה מחוכמת...! "איך עלית עלי?"

"התקשרתי למזכירות."

"הו."

"מחר אנחנו הולכים לבית הספר. ביחד. ואני מוודא באופן אישי שאתה נכנס לכיתה."

~

"וזה הבן שלי, שרלוק..." שרלוק צפה באבא מפלרטט עם המזכירה. היא נראתה מעוניינת למדי.

ובכן, אבא היה גבר נאה. ככלות הכל, הייתה סיבה לכך שאמא נישאה לו.

"אני רוצה לדעת שהוא מגיע לכאן כל יום."

שרלוק פיהק. "אמא שלי זרקה אותו אחרי שהוא בגד בה. פעמיים." הייתה גם סיבה לכך שאמא נפרדה ממנו. ככל הנראה העובדה שהיה נחות ממנה אינטלקטואלית. שרלוק החליט לשמור זאת לעצמו.

אבא נעץ בשרלוק מבט רצחני. "בכל מקרה," הוא שב ופנה אל המזכירה. שמה היה בטסי, היא הייתה בת שלושים, רווקה, ואמא שלה טענה שאם לא תתחיל לטפח את עצמה, לעולם לא תמצא חתן. אבא ניקה את גרונו."אם תוכלי לומר לנו באיזו כיתה שרלוק צריך להיות עכשיו?"

"אממ..." בטסי, מוטרדת בעליל, הביטה במסך המחשב שלה. "כיתת הספרות מלאה, אז אני חושבת... ביולוגיה?"

"ביולוגיה זה משעמם."

אבא ובטסי התעלמו ממנו.

"ביולוגיה זה נפלא," אמר אבא. שרלוק הביט בו בזעזוע. "אם רק תוכלי לומר לנו בבקשה איך מגיעים לכיתת הביולוגיה?"

~

אבא סירב להאמין כי שרלוק מסוגל למצוא את דרכו לבד לכיתת הביולוגיה. שרלוק הניח כי היה צדק מסוים בדבריו כשהסביר ש"אין לי ספק שאתה יודע איך למצוא אותה, אני פשוט לא מאמין שאתה מתכוון להגיע אליה."

אי לכך נגרר שרלוק באי-רצון בעקבות אבא וכמעט עקר את עיניו כשהבין שהוא עתיד להעביר את השעה הבאה בהשוואת אנאפזות ופאראפאזות.

הייתה זו אכזריות לשמה.

המורה, ברנש בשם "מר באנר", בירך אותו לשלום, הציג אותו בתור "הילד החדש" ושלח אותו לשבת במקום הפנוי. המקום הפנוי, מסתבר, היה לצד נער משעמם למראה שקפץ לקצה השני של השולחן ברגע ששרלוק התיישב לידו. שרלוק משך בכתפיו.

הוא היה רגיל לתגובה הזו. היו אלה מבטיהם של הילדים האחרים (ספק חוששים, ספק מלאי עניין), שסקרנו אותו. בני כיתתו לא הכירו אותו. יותר מזה: הם נדמו לחכות לתגובתו של שרלוק, לא של הנער השני.

שרלוק החליט לבחון מחדש את שותפו לשולחן. גם במצב ישיבה, היה זה ברור למדי כי הנער נמוך משרלוק בכמה סנטימטרים טובים. היו לו פנים עגולים, עור חיוור ונקי מאוד יחסית לנער בגילו, ושיערו, בצבע לא מוגדר בין חום לבלונד, היה גזוז בתספורת צבאית. שרלוק קימט את מצחו. כתפיו של הנער היו ישרות וגבו זקוף ביציבה כמעט צבאית. מוזר. שרלוק היה אומר חייל, אך הנער ישב בכיתת ביולוגיה בתיכון.

שרלוק נטל את המחברת (המסודרת מאוד) של שותפו לכיתה. 'ג'ון ווטסון.' הכריז הכיתוב על המחברת.

ג'ון לא הגיב. יופי.

כתב היד במחברת היה צפוף אך מסודר וברור. שרלוק קימט את מצחו והחל לעלעל בדפים. ג'ון ווטסון, כך נראה, היה אינטליגנטי מבן השבע עשרה הממוצע.

שיעול נמוך גרם לשרלוק להרים את עיניו.

"אני יכול לקבל את המחברת שלי?!" ג'ון ווטסון הביט בו ברוגז. שרלוק המשיך לעלעל.

"יש לנו מטלה להשלים."

"מ-ש-ע-מם."

ברגע הבא נשלחה ידו של ג'ון ווטסון וחטפה ממנו את המחברת. שרלוק זעק בזעם.

"שקט שיהיה שם!" קרא מר באנר. "אם אתם לא יכולים לעשות את המטלות שלכם בשקט, אני אוציא אתכם מהכיתה!"

שרלוק הניף את ידו. "כן בבקשה!"

מר באנר גלגל את עיניו.

"פראפאזה או אנאפאזה?" ג'ון ווטסון הדף לעברו את המיקרוסקופ.

שרלוק התעלם מג'ון ורכן לעבר התרמיל שלו. התרמיל היה שחור, אוטליטרי בתכלית ושרלוק כמעט הספיק לפתוח אותו לפני שנחטף בכוח מבין ידיו. "אל תיגע בדברים שלי!"

"ווטסון, הולמס! כרגע הזהרתי אתכם!"

ג'ון ווטסון קבר את פניו בזרועותיו ועשה כמיטב יכולתו להתרחק משרלוק אפילו יותר. שרלוק ניצל את ההזדמנות לשוב ולקחת ממנו את המחברת. ג'ון, כך נראה, שרבט בשוליה קריקטורות קטנות ומשעשעות של המורים. הוא לא היה צייר כישרוני במיוחד, אך חוש ההומור שלו היה שחור במפתיע.

"אמרתי לך לא-"

ברגע הבא התרומם קולו של מר באנר ושרלוק וג'ון נזרקו שניהם מהשיעור.

~

ג'ון ווטסון, כך גילה שרלוק בחמש הדקות העוקבות, סבל מצליעה פסיכוסומטית שלא הפריעה לו להיות מהיר מאוד ולחמוק משרלוק כמעט כמי שבלעה אותו האדמה. המפף. שרלוק התיישב בספרייה (לשם שרך את דרכו בסופו של דבר), וקבר את עצמו ב"וזרח השמש".

הוא פספס את הצלצול ובוודאי היה נשאר בספרייה ומסיים את הספר (המינגוויי היה בין האמריקאים היחידים שכתבו משהו פרט לזבל) לולא התעקשותה של הספרנית כי "ממש בזבוז לשבת בפנים כשהשמש זורחת."

השמש לא זרחה בפורקס. אך שרלוק לא ציפה מהספרנית לאבחנה כה מורכבת.

אי לכך שאל שרלוק את הספר, הזעיף פניו אל הספרנית והלך לחפש לעצמו מקום חדש לשבת. בחוץ, כמובן, התחיל לרדת גשם ועל התלמידים נאסר לשבת בכיתות הריקות בזמן ההפסקה. שרלוק הבין שלא תהיה לו ברירה אלא לשבת בקפיטריה.

אמריקה הייתה מקום נורא. שרלוק החליט שאין לו מושג על מה ולמה בזבז הכתר קרוב לשלושים שנה ושתי מלחמות בין-יבשתיות. האמריקאים יכלו לשמור את הקולוניות שלהם לעצמם, ביחד עם המבטא המחריד שלהם.

שרלוק נכנס לקפיטריה בראש זקוף, נועץ מבטים מזרי אימה בכל מי שהעז להסתכל לכיוונו. הוא קיווה שדי יהיה בכך כדי להרתיע את מי שרק ינסה להציק לו או חס וחלילה לקשור איתו שיחה, אבל תוך פחות משתי דקות התיישבו לידו שלושה ילדים מעצבנים שהציגו את עצמם כגרגורי, סאלי ואנדרסון.

"אז אתה הילד החדש?" שאל גרגורי ("אבל תקרא לי לסטרד!") שהיה, כנראה, מנהיג החבורה הקטנה.

שרלוק הביט בו ארוכות.

"מתי הגעת לפורקס?" המשיך לסטרד. "זה נכון שאתה הבן של השריף?"

שרלוק הרים גבה.

"שמעתי שרדפו אחריך כל הלילה לפני שבועיים כי נעלמת!"

שרלוק הטה את ראשו. אולי מזווית של תשעים מעלות ישמע לסטרד קצת פחות משעמם. הוא הרהר בכך מספר שניות.

"זה ממש מגניב."

שריריי צווארו של שרלוק החלו למחות. הוא התיישר. לסטריד, מסתבר, לא נזקק לתגובה מצידו של שרלוק על מנת לנהל עמו שיחה.

"שמעתי שישבת היום ליד ג'ון ווטסון."

נורה קטנה נדלקה בראשו של שרלוק. הוא נד בראשו.

"הוא מוזר," קבע לסטרד. 

"באמת?"

לסטרד וחבר מרעיו הנהנו בצוותא. "הנה הם באים," לחששה הברונטית - סאלי (בת שש-עשרה, צעירה לגילה, עם קראש לא ברור על אנדרסון, שנראה טיפש אפילו יותר מבן העשרה הטיפוסי).

 _הם_...? תהה שרלוק. הוא לא נדרש לתהות זמן רב. לצידו של ג'ון פסעה בלונדינית נאה, בגובה כמעט זהה לשלו (172-173, העריך שרלוק), שהייתה דומה מאוד לג'ון. אחותו התאומה? השניים נראו מתואמים כשפסעו יחד לשולחן צדדי והתיישבו לצידו. בעוד שג'ון הסיר את תרמילו ושלף ממנו ספר, מחברת וקלמר, שיכלה האחות את ידיה ובהתה בנערה שחורת-שיער שישבה בקצהו השני של האולם. שרלוק צמצם את עיניו.

"מי זאת?"

"הארי ווטסון," התנדב לסטרד לענות, "קיצור של הארייט. היא-"

"לא האחות," קטע אותו שרלוק בחדות. "על מי היא מסתכלת."

לסטרד נראה מבולבל מעט, אך מיד השיב. "אה, אתה מתכוון לקלרה אדג'קומב. הן היו ביחד כל החורף, אבל עכשיו הן נפרדו. איך ידעת שהארי היא האחות של ג'ון?"

שרלוק גלגל את עיניו. "הם זהים זה לזה כמו שתי טיפות מים, ובנוסף, כינית אותה הארי ווטסון. מה הייתי אמור לחשוב?"

"אה." לסטרד השפיל את עיניו.

שרלוק הוסיף להביט בג'ון.

"הוא לא נחמד," צייץ אנדרסון. "והארי בכלל בקטע של בנות. אין להם חברים."

גם לשרלוק לא היו חברים. שרלוק התעלם מאנדרסון והמשיך להביט בג'ון. שבדיוק אותו רגע הרים את עיניו והחזיר לשרלוק מבט כחול. לבו של שרלוק החסיר פעימה.

ג'ון ווטסון נראה מאוד-מאוד... _רעב_?

~

שרלוק העביר את הימים הבאים בניסיון לקשור שיחה עם ג'ון ווטסון. שבתורו העביר את הזמן בניסיון להתחמק משרלוק. והיה ממולח (שלא לומר: מוצלח) למדי בהתחמקות ממנו. שרלוק היה מתוסכל! למרבה המזל, הוא וג'ון למדו יחד ביולוגיה, וג'ון - תלמיד למופת שכמותו - העדיף לשאת בשקט את תעלוליו של שרלוק (שלא היסס לחטוף את ילקוטו של ג'ון ולהפוך את תכולתו על פיה) מאשר להיזרק מהשיעור.

'ההורים שלך לא לימדו אותך שלא מנומס לחטט בחפצים של אנשים זרים?' כתב ג'ון בזעם בשולי מחברתו של שרלוק.

שרלוק משך בכתפיו, ואחרי שסיים לעיין במחברת הספרות של ג'ון, רכן לשרבט: 'לאמא היו דברים חשובים יותר ללמד אותי. אני מניח שאבא היה עושה את זה, אבל למרבה המזל, לא גדלתי איתו.'

'חבל.'

שרלוק התעלם מהסרקאזם. מחברת הספרות של ג'ון הייתה מרתקת. הוא החזיק בדעות מיושנות לגבי מרבית היצירות שנלמדו בשיעור, והניתוחים שסיפק, הגם שתאמו בדרך כלל את מה שנלמד בכיתה (שרלוק הקשיב מדי פעם בחצי אוזן), הזכירו לשרלוק בקורות פרה-מודרניסטיות. 

את התרגילים בשיעורי ביולוגיה פתר ג'ון בעל פה למרות שהעמיד פנים כי הוא מנסה לחשב את התשובות, החזיק ציונים מושלמים (או לפחות ענה בשלמות על כל התרגילים) בשאר המקצועות, מעולם לא נצפה כשהוא מכניס מזון לפיו בקפיטריה ותמיד נעלם כששרלוק ניסה לחפש אותו.

ג'ון ווטסון, אם לומר זאת בפשטות, היה תעלומה.

~

"אתה אובססיבי," אמר לסטרד.

שרלוק לא השיב.

"ג'ון ווטסון לא מעוניין בבני אדם אחרים."

גם זה לא היה נכון. ג'ון ווטסון היה מעוניין מאוד לגרום לשרלוק להפסיק לשאול את החפצים שלו.

"בכל מקרה," המשיך לסטרד, "חשבתי שאולי תרצה להצטרף אלינו ל-"

"לא."

"בחייך, שרלוק. יהיה מגניב. אנדרסון יביא שתייה."

אנדרסון, שהשתרך מאחורי לסטרד וסאלי, נעץ בשרלוק מבט חמוץ, אך הנהן ללא קול.

"ותהיה מוזיקה-"

"- **לא**."

לסטרד החמיץ את פניו. "אתה גרוע."

שרלוק לא שמע אותו. מצידו השני של מגרש החנייה ניצב ג'ון ווטסון סמוך לאסטון מרטין כסופה. שרלוק החל לפסוע לעברו, לא מבחין בפורד שבדיוק חתכה את נתיב התנועה ועמדה להעיף את שרלוק מהדרך או לפחות להפוך אותו לפיתה אילולא-

ג'ון ווטסון, זריז כשד, הצמיד את שרלוק לשלדת המתכת של האסטון מרטין. חזהו עלה וירד במהירות והבעה נרעשת, כמעט מבועתת, עמדה על פניו. שרלוק החזיר לו מבט נרגש. הוא עדיין היה שקוע באותן עיניים כחולות בהירות (הנער השני כלל לא נראה משעמם כעת) כשג'ון ווטסון ניער את שרלוק, התנער בעצמו, וצעק: "על מה לעזאזל חשבת! יכולת להידרס!"

שרלוק לא טרח להשיב. הוא בחן את ג'ון, בחן את האסטון מרטין וכלל לא הופתע למצוא גומה קלה במתכת, בנקודה שאליה הוטח נגד המכונית. "אתה מהיר בצורה לא-אנושית," קבע שרלוק.

"אני, אה- מה? אה, לא, אתה וודאי קבלת מכה בראש," מיהר ג'ון להכחיש. "אתה מבולבל."

"קשקוש." שרלוק גלגל את עיניו. "אתה רצת מהקצה הזה של המגרש לקצה השני- הנה, ממש שם-" והוא הצביע על המקום בו עמד לפני שניות אחדות. "בפחות ממאית שנייה, כדי להציל אותי ממכונית נוסעת. אדיב למדי מצידך-" הוא המהמם והמשיך לבהות בג'ון. "אולי תיתן לי לקחת דגימת דם? יש לי מיקרוסקופ בבית, אחד הדברים הבודדים שהצלחתי לשכנע את אמא לתת לי להביא מלונדון-"

"לא, לא! בשום פנים ואופן לא!"

"הו, אז אתה כבר לא מכחיש. נפלא, אנחנו מתקדמים. אז אתה מהיר בצורה לא אנושית," שרלוק העיף מבט במכונית החבולה, "חזק בצורה לא-אנושית... אני לא מניח שאתה יודע משהו על האנשים ששותים דם של חיות ביער?"

~

ג'ון ידע משהו על האנשים ששתו דם של חיות ביער. הוא ידע יותר ממשהו. למעשה, הוא היה אחד מהם. "ואוי ואבוי לך אם תספר למישהו."

הם עמדו בלב היער (חניון בית הספר ככל הנראה לא היה פרטי מספיק על מנת להתוודות על כך שאתה ערפד), נועצים זה בזה מבטים אומדים.

"אני עדיין לא בטוח שאני מאמין לסיפור שלך," אמר שרלוק. "ערפדים לא אמורים להפוך לאבק באור השמש?"

ג'ון גלגל את עיניו. "מתי בפעם האחרונה ראית שמש בפורקס?"

ובכן, הייתה לו נקודה. _ובכל זאת-_ "מה קורה כשהשמש יוצאת פתאום?" (זה _עלול_ היה לקרות. זה _קרה_. אפילו בלונדון).

ג'ון נראה משועשע. "אני יכול להראות לך."

"בסדר."

שרלוק כלל לא ציפה למה שקרה לאחר מכן. רגע אחד, עמד שרלוק כשרגליו נטועות בקרקע, מחכה לטריק הבא שישלוף ג'ון ווטסון משרוולו. ברגע הבא, תפס ג'ון בזרועותיו וכשהוא מרכיב אותו על גבו, החל לרוץ במעלה הגבעה, במהירות בלתי-נתפסת עבור בן-אנוש.

הרוח הצליפה בשיערו של שרלוק, מבדרת את התלתלים הסבוכים ונושבת אותם על פניו. הוא יכול להריח את המחטנים, רעננים וירוקים, ואת העפר; רטוב ונפיץ מאוזון, שמלאו את ריאותיו בניחוח מתוק. מבלי שהבחין בכך, נפרשו שפתיו של שרלוק בחיוך רחב. לראשונה מזה חודשים ארוכים, לא היה לו משעמם אפילו מעט.

הדקות חלפו, מסתחררות ונבלעות זו בזו במערבולת מהירה של עצים ורוח, עד שלפתע פתאום, בקעה קרן אור מבין העצים ו...זהו. שרלוק, נישא על גבו של ג'ון ווטסון, מצא את עצמו על ראש ההר המשקיף על פורקס, רוחץ בשמש נעימה של אחר הצהריים. הוא עצם לרגע את עיניו, מתענג על מגע הקרניים החמימות על עורו, ואז פקח אותן, משפיל את מבטו להביט בג'ון ש...

נצנץ.

"אתה מנצנץ."

ג'ון, שהעמיד אותו על רגליו בזהירות, החזיר לשרלוק מבט עייף.

"אתה מנצנץ בשמש," חזר שרלוק.הוא תפס בפרק-ידו של ג'ון. העור החשוף עטה גוון מוזר של זהב נוצץ. "אני לא בטוח מה יותר אבסורדי. הטענה שאתה ערפד, או העובדה שאתה מנצנץ כמו כדור דיסקו." שרלוק ניסה לשפשף את הצבע המוזר (זה וודאי היה סוג של איפור), אך הצבע מיאן לרדת. שרלוק שקל בראשו את האפשרויות:

ג'ון הזריק לעצמו חומר שגרם לאפקט המוזר (שרלוק לא יכול לחשוב על חומרים מתאימים).

לג'ון היו בעיות פיגמנטציה (שרלוק לא שמע על בעיית פיגמנטציה שגרמה לאנשים לנצנץ).

ג'ון באמת היה ערפד שנצנץ בשמש.

זה להסביר את שאר הדברים. כמו הדעות המיושנות. החיוורון. או העובדה שג'ון מעולם לא נראה כשהוא אוכל משהו. אפילו את ההיסטוריה הצבאית! "אז... באיזו מלחמה נפצעת?"

~

ג'ון ווטסון, מסתבר, לחם בצבא האיחוד, נפצע אנושות בקרב צ'נסלורוויל והושב לחיים על ידי הקצין שאצלו התמחה, רופא בשם קרלייל ווטסון (ובמקרה: ערפד). החזית, הסביר ג'ון, הייתה מקום נפלא לאכול בו בצורה הומאנית. ג'ון ואביו המאמץ, קרלייל, הוסיפו לסעוד את לבם בדם חיילים עד אחרית המלחמה, לאחר מכן שבו אל ביתו של ג'ון במדינת ניו-יורק, רק על מנת לגלות כי הוריו מתו משפעת השנית וגם אחותו הצעירה, הארייט, עומדת על ערש מותה.

בלבם של השניים לא היה כל ספק. גם הארייט, לימים הארי ווטסון, הפכה לערפדית. מאז לחמו ג'ון ווטסון ואביו המאמץ בכל סכסוך אפשרי, החל במלחמת קְרים וכלה במלחמת ויאטנם. בימים אלה, אמר ג'ון, נמצא קרלייל באפגניסטן, לוחם בטליבאן למען הצדק והמולדת ולוגם בחדווה את דמו של האויב.

"ואתה? למה אתה לא נלחם?"

ג'ון עיווה קלות את פניו. "הצליעה. החליטו שאני לא כשיר לשירות קרבי."

"אני מבין."

ג'ון לכסן אליו מבט עקום, כמי שאומר שהוא מסופק אם שרלוק יוכל להבין אי פעם.

"ובכן, אני יודע שהצליעה שלך היא פסיכוסומאטית. מעולם לא ספגת כדור ברגל. מתת בגיל שבע-עשרה וחצי. צעיר למדי, אבל מלחמת האזרחים הייתה המלחמה הטוטאלית הראשונה: עשרה אחוז מהגברים הצעירים בארצות הברית מתו בין שישים ואחת לשישים וחמש. העברת את כל חייך הבוגרים - אם אפשר לקרוא לזה כך - בתור חייל. אתה מתגעגע לשדה הקרב."

ג'ון הביט בו בזוג עיניים ענקיות, שלראשונה היו חפות מעוינות. "מבריק!"

שרלוק מצמץ. איש מעולם לא אמר לו שהוא מבריק. היו אנשים שפרצו בבכי. ואנשים כמו הרוכל בשוק הפרחים בלונדון שהכניס לו סנוקרת. אך איש מעולם לא מצא את אחד ההיקשים של שרלוק מבריקים.

ג'ון כחכח בגרונו. "בכל אופן, עכשיו כשאתה יודע מה הסוד הגדול שלי-"

"וודאי לא תהיה לך התנגדות שאבצע כמה בדיקות! למען המדע!"

"לא!" ג'ון מיהר לקפוץ על רגליו. "בשום פנים ואופן לא!"

"אל תהיה מגוחך!" שרלוק מצא את עצמו רודף אחרי ג'ון. "רק שיערה או שתיים. ובדיקת דם! אני אתן לך משלי בתמורה! אתה וודאי צמא לדם אנושי!"

המילים גרמו לג'ון לקפוא על מקומו. הוא נעצר, נועץ בשרלוק מבט שהיה כמעט ממסמר. "בחיים, אבל בחיים, אל תציע לי דבר כזה."

"מה? לקחת ממך שיער? הוא נושר מעצמו, אני מתערב שאם רק ארצה, אוכל בשיעור ביולוגיה הבא-"

ג'ון השמיע נהמה שהייתה כמעט חייתית. "להציע לי מהדם שלך, אידיוט!"

שרלוק מצמץ. "למה לא. אני בטוח שאוכל לוותר על... 50cc."

ג'ון נאנח. "שרלוק, אתה לא מבין-"

משהו במבטו של ג'ון גרם לשרלוק להיעצר. עיניו הבריקו ומבטו התקבע על נקודת הדופק בצווארו של שרלוק. שרלוק בלע את רוקו. "אתה חושב שלא תוכל לעצור ב50cc. אם תתחיל לשתות חלק ממני תצטרך לשתות את הכל?"

"תנו לילד מדליה."

"ובכן," הציע שרלוק, "אני יכול לשאוב עבורך דם במזרק. יותר טוב?"

"זה יהיה קר."

"נוכל לחמם את זה במיקרוגל."

ג'ון רק גלגל את עיניו. "אתה מקרה אבוד." ובמילים אלה הסתובב ג'ון ונעלם לתוך היער.

~

'אני לא מבין,' כתב שרלוק שלושה ימים לאחר מכן במחברת הביולוגיה של ג'ון. 'ההצעה שלי הייתה הגיונית לגמרי.'

ג'ון התעלם ממנו.

'אתה רוצה את הדם שלי, אני רוצה את הדם שלך - זה קרב שאין בו מפסידים!'

השיעור הסתיים. שרלוק רדף אחרי ג'ון שנעלם מאחורי בניין המעבדה. "אני עדיין עומד מאחורי ההצעה שלי."

"ואני עדיין עומד מאחורי הסירוב שלי, שרלוק. עזוב את זה."

"אבל רק תחשוב על האפשרויות!"

עיניו של ג'ון הבהבו. "אמרתי לא, שרלוק."

שרלוק טלטל את ראשו. ג'ון נראה מתוח מהרגיל. שרלוק חש רצון מוזר לגעת בו- הוא אף פעם לא רצה לגעת באנשים, אבל המתח שעקצץ כמו זרם חשמלי מתחת עורו של ג'ון גרם לשרלוק לרצות לעשות משהו כדי להרגיע אותו. "לא יתכן שבאמת התכוונת לזה."

ג'ון נהם ורגע לאחר מכן תפס בכתפיו של שרלוק והרים אותו ללא כל מאמץ מעל פני הקרקע. "אמרתי. לא."

לבו של שרלוק נתקע בגרונו. ג'ון, שנראה כמו חיה פראית, הטיח אותו נגד קיר הבניין. עיניו הבהבו והוא חשף את שיניו באיום. "מה אתה לא מבין?" נהם ג'ון. "אתה לא מסיק לבד עם המוח המבריק שלך שאני אהפוך למפלצת ברגע שאני אריח מיליליטר אחד מהדם שלך?"

אצבעותיו של ג'ון התהדקו בחולצתו וסביב כתפיו. כאב חד, מציק, פעם בחדות לתוך גופו של שרלוק. ג'ון הכאיב לו. הוא עצם את עיניו בכוח. חלפה שנייה, ואז עוד שנייה. כעבור רגע, הנמיך אותו ג'ון אל הקרקע. שרלוק הרשה לעצמו לפקוח עיניים, ממצמץ את הלחלוחית שעמדה בהן. בעדה, יכול לראות את ג'ון, עיניו מושפלות, מפנה לו את הגב ומסתלק במהירות מהמקום.

~

השבוע הבא היה קודר ואפרורי כמעט כמו השמיים. מייקרופט שלח מייל קצר ואמר שהוא עסוק מכדי לכתוב באריכות, אבא היה חייכן ומשמים כתמיד, וג'ון לא הופיע לאף שיעור, ממש כאילו בלעה אותו האדמה. הארי ווטסון הייתה היחידה שהגיע לבית הספר. היא ישבה לבד בשולחן הקפיטריה ובהתה בקלרה אדג'קומב. כמו תמיד.

"אני שמחה שהוא לא כאן," אמרה סאלי.

"ג'ון ווטסון הוא ידיד של שרלוק," אמר לסטרייד. "אנחנו לא צריכים לדבר עליו ככה."

שרלוק לא הגיב. הם כבר היו רגילים לזה.

למעשה, שרלוק לא היה בטוח כיצד להתמודד עם העובדה שג'ון נקט באמצעים קיצוניים כל כך כדי להרחיק אותו. הוא לא היה רגיל לפחד מאנשים. במיוחד לא מג'ון, שחלק איתו מעבדת ביולוגיה כבר כמה שבועות ובוודאי רצה לחנוק אותו לא מעט פעמים במהלכם.

יותר מזה: ג'ון - ושרלוק התפתל מעט לפני שהסכים להודות בכך - היה האדם הראשון בן-גילו (או נאמר: בן-גילו לכאורה) ששרלוק חיבב. ושרלוק היה בטוח למדי שג'ון מחבב אותו בחזרה. איזו סיבה הייתה לג'ון לאיים על שרלוק דווקא עכשיו, מכל ההזדמנויות שבעולם? העובדה שהוא מפחד מג'ון לא הייתה הגיונית. ג'ון היה אחד מאותם טיפוסים שסירבו לפגוע בזבוב (או לרוקן דביבון) אלא אם כן לא נותרה להם ברירה אחרת. ג'ון לא היה פוגע בשרלוק... אלא אם כן הרגיש שלא נשארה לו ברירה אחרת.

נורה נדלקה בראשו של שרלוק. ג'ון ניסה להרחיק אותו: לא לאכול אותו. זה הסביר את ההיעדרות מבית הספר בשבוע האחרון. שרלוק חיכך את ידיו בסיפוק וירד למטה. אבא השאיר את הלפטופ שלו בחדר העבודה. הוא שינה לאחרונה את הסיסמה (מיום ההולדת של שרלוק ליום ההולדת של מייקרופט) ושרלוק העביר כמעט עשר דקות שלמות בניסיון לאתר את בית משפחת ווטסון. זה לא היה פשוט- הם לא היו רשומים במרשם התושבים של פורקס, אך מסתבר שאחד, קרלייל ווטסון, החזיק בית בפורקס, וושינגטון, משנת 1967. בינגו. שרלוק מחק את תוצאות החיפוש וקפץ על רגליו. צעיף, מעיל ו-ג'ון ווטסון, הנה אני בא!

~

משפחת ווטסון, מסתבר, התגוררה בבית מתחילת המאה העשרים, אי שם בלב היער. מיקום נוח למדי, העריך שרלוק, עבור שלושה ערפדים צמחוניים. הוא טיפס על המרפסת (נקייה, כיסא נדנדה ועציץ בת-שבע) וצלצל בפעמון, לא בטוח למה לצפות. ככלות הכל, שרלוק מעולם לא ביקר במעונם של ערפדים.

הצעדים מצידה השני של הדלת נשמעו איטיים ושפופים. שרלוק בלע את רוקו. האם...?

"שרלוק." עיניו של ג'ון, תכולות וחיוורות, ננעצו בו במבט שהיה חצי מופתע וחצי חושש.

שרלוק העביר את משקלו מרגל לרגל. "אממ. אני מקווה שלא הוצאתי אותך מארון הקבורה שלך." השעה באמת הייתה קצת מאוחרת.

ג'ון גלגל את עיניו. "אני לא ישן בארון קבורה, שרלוק. אני לא ישן בכלל."

"אה."

ג'ון נע באי-נוחות.

"רציתי להגיד לך שהבנתי למה ניסית להפחיד אותי."

"באמת?"

"כן. אתה פשוט חושש לפגוע בי."

ג'ון נראה עצוב. ועייף. ועדיין רעב. שרלוק גרד את פדחתו. "אם אתה בכל זאת רוצה לשקול את ההצעה שלי- אתה לא חייב לתת לי דגימת דם..."

עיניו של ג'ון התקדרו בבת אחת. "אלוהים אדירים שרלוק, זה בכלל לא בגלל דגימת הדם המחורבנת! מה אתה לא מבין? אני יכול לפגוע בך. באמת לפגוע בך! - ואם זה לא יקרה עכשיו, זה יקרה אחר כך, ואני-"

הפעם ידע שרלוק שלא להתרגש יותר מדי. הוא חייך אל ג'ון, התקרב אליו, ונגע בכתפו בזהירות. "זה בסדר."

כתפיו של ג'ון נשמטו. "לא, זה לא בסדר."

"אתה פשוט קצת היסטרי." שרלוק הנהן. "מזל שאתה ערפד. אחרת היית עלול לחטוף התקף לב- ...אתה לא יכול לחטוף התקף לב, נכון?"

ג'ון נאנח, גלגל את עיניו השמימה, ונראה כמי שמשלים עם מר גורלו. הוא לכסן אל שרלוק מבט עייף. "אתה באמת לא מבין, נכון?" 

עיניהם נפגשו.

שרלוק שתק (קינן בו חשד קל שהוא אכן מפספס משהו). "שרלוק?" שאל ג'ון בעדינות לאחר רגע ארוך.

שרלוק המהם. תשובה בלתי-מתחייבת בעליל. 

"אתה חייב להבטיח להיות זהיר," התריע ג'ון.

 _כן-כן_. 

"אם ככה--" ג'ון נע על עקביו משך דקה ארוכה, ונראה כמי שמתלבט האם להציע את ידו ללחיצה. עיניו נדדו לרגע, ו… שרלוק ניצל את ההזדמנות לתלוש קווצה זעירה משיערו.

...

"מה לעזאזל?!"

שרלוק הביט בו בתמימות. "הכל כשר במדע ובמלחמה."


End file.
